1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers, and particularly to a plunger-free dispensing device for the delivery of semi-solid pharmaceutical preparations into a body cavity, such as the vagina or rectum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various vaginal and/or rectal conditions are treated locally by applying a pharmaceutical preparation formulated as a gel, cream, or ointment to the vagina or the rectum (both of which are hereinafter referred to as a “body cavity”), as appropriate. Sometimes the pharmaceutical preparation is inserted into the body cavity for its systemic effects. These preparations are normally applied using an applicator, which can successfully deliver the pharmaceutical product into the body cavity.
Vaginal and/or rectal applicators are well known in the art. Such applicators typically include a hollow barrel and a plunger positioned inside the barrel for the delivery of the pharmaceutical preparation. For example, the hollow barrel may be filled with the recommended/prescribed amount of pharmaceutical preparation. Once the hollow barrel is filled with the recommended quantity of preparation, the barrel is inserted into the body cavity and the preparation is delivered into the body cavity by pushing the plunger. Some of these applicators can be re-used after proper washing or cleaning. The washing or cleaning of these applicators after dispensing the preparation can be unpleasant and non-complying. For example, if the re-useable applicator is not cleaned properly, then it may lead to the reinfection or the spread of disease.
Although such body cavity applicators can deliver the pharmaceutical preparation successfully, such applicators may require an unnecessarily long plunger. The plunger not only increases the size of the packaging, but also increases the amount of material required to make the applicator.
Thus, a dispensing device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.